The present invention relates to a biochemical analysis unit and a biochemical analyzing method using the same and, particularly, to a biochemical analysis unit and a biochemical analyzing method which can prevent noise caused by the scattering of electron beams released from a radioactive labeling substance from being generated in biochemical analysis data even in the case of forming spots of specific binding substances on the surface of a carrier at a high density, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, specifically binding the spot-like specific binding substances with a substance derived from a living organism labeled with a radioactive substance to selectively label the spot-like specific binding substances with the radioactive substance, thereby obtaining a biochemical analysis unit, superposing the thus obtained biochemical analysis unit and a stimulable phosphor layer, exposing the stimulable phosphor layer to the radioactive labeling substance, irradiating the stimulable phosphor layer with a stimulating ray to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer to produce biochemical analysis data, and analyzing the substance derived from a living organism; and can prevent noise caused by the scattering of chemiluminescent emission and/or fluorescence released from a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate and/or a fluorescent substance from being generated in biochemical analysis data even in the case of forming spots of specific binding substances on the surface of a carrier at high density, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, specifically binding the spot-like specific binding substance with a substance derived from a living organism labeled with, in addition to a radioactive labeling substance or instead of a radioactive labeling substance, a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate and/or a fluorescent substance to selectively label the spot-like specific binding substances therewith, thereby obtaining a biochemical analysis unit, photoelectrically detecting chemiluminescent emission and/or fluorescence released from the biochemical analysis unit to produce biochemical analysis data, and analyzing the substance derived from a living organism.